disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amora the Enchantress
Amora the Enchantress is an Asgardian villainess from Marvel Comics. She is a beautiful sorceress who wants Thor to become her consort. Physical appearance Enchantress is an extremely beautiful caucasian female with a slender body, long blonde hair which reaches down to her waist, green eyes and wears pink lipstick. She wears a green Asgardian skin tight suit, which leaves her shoulders bare, and a matching mini skirt. She wore tight green arm sleeves that went almost up to her shoulders, and black tights with green circles on the sides and a green tiara. As the "Demon Queen", she resembles a Fire Demon. Her clothing is dark red and somewhat more revealing, showing off much of her abdomen and chest, also lacking the miniskirt. She wears a spiked choker and her now red sleeves are lined with spikes. She maintains her previous physical appearance except when under Surtur's immediate control, at which time her eyes become yellow with no pupils and her hair transforms into flames. Her green tiara has been replaced with a horned red one that covers her nose and the sides of her face. Personality She is cold, calculating and ruthless. Her attitude has made other Asgardians, including Thor, call her witch despite her beautiful looks. She'll do anything to have Thor as her love interest and have a place of their own to rule alongside him, despite his rejections of her, which never fail to infuriate her. Despite that, it is mentioned by Thor that she still values life even in good or evil. Appearances The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes She fell in love with Thor but he rejected her for Sif. So she teamed up with his brother Loki and Executioner. She brought Loki back from the Isle of Silence after he was banished there by Odin. The Enchantress uses her magic to manipulate the Hulk into distrusting the rest of the Avengers and attacking Thor. During the fight Thor recognizes the pair immediately: Amora the Enchantress and Skurge the Executioner, both Asgardians. The Enchantress restrains Thor and separates him from his hammer while the Executioner holds his own against Ant-Man and Wasp. After some convincing by the real Banner, Hulk returns just in time to bail out the other Avengers and Thor demonstrates a novel use of his powers by supercharging Iron Man's damaged armor. After regrouping, the heroes drive off Amora and Skurge, but Hulk still feels that the others treat him like a monster and leaves the team. She and the Executioner came to Baron Zemo and gave him an offer, as they helped him to form the Masters of Evil if they want to destroy the Avengers. Later, she and Zemo find and reassemble Simon Williams, aka "Wonder Man", after his ionic energy form destabilized while fighting the Avengers. They offer him the chance to be restored to human form, if he helps them destroy the Avengers. Soon after that, they recruited the Crimson Dynamo to their cause. Zemo and the Enchantress monitor the Leader's transmission to the world. After that, she, Zemo, Executioner, Wonder Man, and Vanko found the dying Abomination in the Nevada Desert, after being defeated by the Hulk. With Blonsky recruited, the Masters of Evil were formed, with the sole task of destroying the Avengers. First, Enchantress lured Wasp into a trap, attacked and confronted by all the members. Zemo used her security pass to infiltrate the Mansion, where Dynamo defeated Iron Man, who was caught off guard while checking his armor inventory. Enchantress then tricked Hulk, and exiled him to the Asgardian realm of the Frost Giants, leaving only Captain America to defeat. Simon and Executioner took him down, while Zemo mockingly had the last laugh. After luring Thor back to the Avengers Mansion, Zemo believed he now had all the Avengers defeated. Zemo began to toy with imprisoned Captain America, he also let slip that he was working with someone who would ensure he would finally rule the world. Around this time, Hawkeye and Black Panther caught the Masters of Evil off guard and began taking them down one by one. After capturing them as well, they revealed to Zemo that they were simply a diversion, while the shrunken Ant-Man crept back into his labs. Pym appeared and used his technology to destabilize Simon, while Hawkeye and Panther freed the rest of the Avengers. Near defeat, the Enchantress teleported the Masters to safety, back to Arnim's laboratory. The Enchantress and the Executioner confront the Dark Elf; Malekith after he was sent to retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters. But he betrays them using the Casket to freeze them in place. The Avengers arrive and defeat Melekith and reverse the effects of the spell releasing Enchantress and the Executioner. Using her magic she binds the team and escapes with the Casket. After a fight with Ultron, Thor wakes up in a heavenly field shading by a tree and comforted by Amora. Thor eventually comes to his senses and breaks free from the Enchantress illusion just in time to help the Avengers battle Ultron. Baron Zemo and Enchantress recruited Grey Gargoyle, Chemistro, and the Living Laser to help them. Though later she had Executioner kill Grey Gargoyle after defeating the Norn Queen, as they only used the Masters of Evil for Loki's plan to dominate Asgard and the world. Unfortunately for Enchantress, Zemo is too smart and already knows her plan to betray him. When she activated the Norn Stone for the army of Asgard to come to earth, Zemo connected the Control Collar on her neck. Under Zemo's control, Enchantress is forced to have the army of Asgard obey to him when they arrive. The plan is foiled by Thor who managed to free himself, knock Zemo out, and had all the Avengers to destroy all of the Stones. Enchantress warned him not to do it, while Thor destroyed it with his hammer while his teammates do the same thing, they were all transported to the nine realms. Time later, she started searching every one of the Masters to find Zemo and kill him. After Chemistro was turned into gold with his own gun, Living Laser frozen in electric state and Arnim Zola glued to the corpse of his Doughboy, Zemo asked for help to the Avengers, who wanted to use a magic nullifier on her to take her down. When she arrived to the Avengers Mansion and took the Avengers and the rest of the Masters down, Zemo tried to use the last Norn Stone to kill her. The Masters betrayed the Avengers and attacked them, destroying the nullifier. When Enchantress was about to use the Norn Stone, Wonder Man seemingly sacrificed himself to destroy it. Enchantress was sent to Muspelheim where she found Surtur. Enchantress was possessed by the demon Surtur, with an army of Fire Demons to command she destroy the homeworld of Beta Ray Bill, Korbin. She pursued him until the ship crashed on a meteorite. She commanded her Fire Demons to break into the ship and kill the Korbonites. She was surprised by Thor's sudden appearance on the battlefield and regained conscious for a moment, but not long enough to discontinue her attack Thor and Bill. She was eventually defeated by the combined attack of Bill and Thor's hammers, the defeat temporarily freeing her from Surtur's possesion just long enough to beg Thor to make it stop before Surtur took over her body to taunt Thor and teleport her away from the scene. When Surtur sent Amora to free Loki from the Midgard Serpent, Enchantress appeared self possessed enough to take a personal pleasure in, and add a bit of her personal flair to her revenge, showing Loki the Avengers in battle against the Wrecking Crew and using her magic to prevent the Avengers from using their powers. She placed Loki's soul in the Destroyer and sent him to Midgard to kill them. If he had defeated them, Amora have been freed him. When the Avengers regained their powers and defeated Loki, Enchantress told the Midgard Serpent that she can torture Loki till the end of time. She then told Surtur that Loki failed to defeat the Avengers. Surtur then told her that Ragnarok will begin soon. Gallery Enchantress_at_the_Isle_of_Silence.png|Enchantress at the Isle of Silence plotting.jpg|The Enchantress and her Executioner have come to free Loki from his prison enchantressmarvel2.png|The Enchantress and her Executioner 4daddaacd1c94.jpg 4daddb729401e.jpg|"Baron Zemo, I have an offer for you." 43587015.jpg 2012-05-24_2039.png avengers_earths_mightiest_heroes_s02_e03_acts_of-e1334843675397.jpg tumblr_m7llrkJTBK1qk1prro2_1280.png tumblr_m7llrkJTBK1qk1prro1_1280.png 35_ep_29.png 15_ep_25.png 20120412173805!15_ep_25.png 640px-02_ep_29.png 640px-28_ep_29.png e11fadfa.png E_(S1E14).png E_(S2E4).png E_(S2E4)_2.png E_(S2E4)_3.png E_(S2E4)_5.png 571px-E_(S2E4)_4.png E_(S2E4)_6.png enchantressmarvel4.png enchantressmarvel3.png avengers-ep114-screenshot-2.jpg 155476_original.jpg the-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-volume-3-20111031022933765-3551202.jpg 2245398-tumblr_lyh56itnf51qayp2s.jpg enchantressmarvel5.png enchantressmarvel6.png enchantressmarvel7.png enchantressmarvel8.png Amora (Earth-80920).jpg detail (1).jpg tumblr_miba3tA2yj1rh9jdmo3_500.png tumblr_miba3tA2yj1rh9jdmo5_1280.png tumblr_miba3tA2yj1rh9jdmo6_1280.png tumblr_miba3tA2yj1rh9jdmo7_1280.png tumblr_miba3tA2yj1rh9jdmo4_r1_1280.png tumblr_miba3tA2yj1rh9jdmo9_1280.png enchantress.jpg tumblr_mqz27kbZFC1rh9jdmo1_1280.png tumblr_mqz2cpXbym1rh9jdmo1_1280.png tumblr_mjg0a9flQO1rh9jdmo10_1280.png tumblr_mjg0a9flQO1rh9jdmo8_1280.png tumblr_mjg0a9flQO1rh9jdmo6_1280.png tumblr_mjg0a9flQO1rh9jdmo5_1280.png tumblr_mqz29bxkvm1rh9jdmo1_1280.png enchantressmarvel9.png enchantressmarvel10.png tumblr_mjg0a9flQO1rh9jdmo4_1280.png tumblr_mjg000oOix1rh9jdmo1_1280.png tumblr_mjg000oOix1rh9jdmo2_1280.png tumblr_mqwv00F5Uv1rh9jdmo2_1280.png tumblr_miba3tA2yj1rh9jdmo1_1280.png enchantressmarvel11.png Abomination- Earth Mightiest Heroes04.jpg enchantressmarvel12.png enchantressmarvel13.png enchantressmarvel14.png Enchantress.png AIP-2011-11-08-23h57m49s235.jpg tumblr_mt8vh6n27w1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mt8vh6n27w1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mt8vh6n27w1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mt8vh6n27w1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mt8vh6n27w1rl14rno7_1280.png mastersofevil.png tumblr_ly7iyjYDzG1qga1jso1_1280.jpg tumblr_m822eqffMi1qk1prro2_1280.png tumblr_m7r7mmUgDH1qk1prro1_1280.png tumblr_mrl64eFuyn1qhf6bvo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mvr0jomRl81qhf6bvo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mtgfuzyPqF1qhf6bvo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lrvpddSqHv1qhf6bvo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2v09winmm1qh6w8to1_1280.png tumblr_lrqqv5XN0X1r2wnzqo1_1280.jpg enchantressmarvel15.png enchantressmarvel16.png 55f3f936f89ea0256f8dac39c4912338.jpg tumblr_m5bm4veNdw1qzchiio1_500.png enchantressmarvel17.png mastersofevil_ss34.jpg tumblr_mjg0a9flQO1rh9jdmo7_1280.png tumblr_mjg000oOix1rh9jdmo3_1280.png mastersofevil_ss20.jpg tumblr_lr2law3WXg1qfpk12o4_1280.png Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Supervillains Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Asgardians Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Immortal Category:Villains Category:Lovers